


Whisper

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Community: mcsheplets, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a whisper at the back of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raphe1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphe1/gifts).



> Written for:  
>  **Trope_Bingo** prompt: accidental marriage  
>  **McSheplets** prompt: 145 Whisper

The whisper in the back of his mind made him pause halfway up the grand staircase leading into the what Rodney could only describe as a large ballroom. Despite the passing millennia, the room seemed as immaculate now as when it was last used by the Ancients. He could tell it was made of the same alloys as Atlantis though the decor had a subtle influence from the native people of this world in slightly more muted greens and blues, and in the more delicate fret work adorning the walls and windows. Even the stained glass was softer with curves of color rather than the straight lines and rectangular blocks that the Ancients had favored.

It was clean, with sunlight streaming through the windows casting multi-colored patterns of light across the pale marble flooring.

Gaining permission to enter the great room had come surprisingly easy after some initial confusion on both sides, with the Arestraians becoming rather excited when Doctor Ingalt gave a halting response in Ancient. The linguist and anthropologist still looked a little uneasy, and Rodney hoped the man hadn't made some promise that they could not keep. It was also a little disconcerting that they would not allow him to enter at the same time as John. Instead, John had gone first and Rodney could see him waiting alone at the center of the ballroom while the edges of the room were two deep with Arestraians.

Rodney preened a little that they thought he must be of greater importance, for they were scattering soft white petals before him as he climbed the stairs and walked across the ballroom towards John. He tried to move towards the side wall when he saw the slight indentations that spoke of a hidden alcove, wondering if the source of the power signature that he had picked up earlier was coming from behind there. However, the Arestraians smiled indulgently and herded him onwards towards John.

Eventually, he and John were standing next to each other, bathed in the light streaming down from a window built into the ceiling high above them; it reminded Rodney that it was the equivalent of noon on this world and they had been promised a feast later. Breakfast seemed so long ago now and only the excitement of what he might be about to discover kept his mind too preoccupied to dwell on food.

When a waist high pillar shot up from the floor barely two steps ahead of them, Rodney startled, wondering what had triggered it. The last time this had happened was in the Gate Room after the return of the Tria, with Captain Helia taking over Atlantis and kicking them out.

"Place your right hand on the pillar," the village elder intoned, his smile and the nod of his head indicated towards the flat panel built into the flat surface at the top of the pillar.

Rodney felt a moment of doubt, well aware of John's super-gene and the trouble they had found for themselves in the past when dealing with Ancient technology.

"Uh, maybe this isn't such a great idea," he murmured, but the whisper caressed his mind again. Soothing. Calming his fears. He blinked rapidly and gazed into John's eyes, seeing them darkened with pleasure. A smile played about John's full lips, and Rodney watched him raise his hand and place it down upon the panel.

Rodney placed his hand on top of John's, not surprised when the panel began to glow.

Around them, the Arestraians let out a low-sounding gasp of awe, tapping the flattened palm of their right hand against their chest in what Ingalt had decided was the equivalent of a round of applause.

"The gods have accepted your commitment and blessed your union," the elder stated. "Now you may exchange intimacies." The ' _hurry up_ ' gesture seemed to be the same in two galaxies. "Kiss."

And that's when Rodney figured it out.

"Oh my god! We just got married!"

John straightened. "What?"

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." The chant began as a whisper from those standing around the walls of the room, gradually increasing in volume and tempo.

The other whisper that seemed to be inside his head echoed the sentiment in feelings instead of words, urging him towards John. His eyes dropped to John's mouth, mesmerized by the way John's tongue darted out to moisten his lips. He wasn't sure who moved, or perhaps they met partway, but Rodney felt the firm pressure and warmth of John's lips against his, and the sensation that rolled through him was so powerful that it left his knees weak and his body shaking.

The Arestraians were cheering now, and as Rodney glanced around in shock he saw them produce tables and food.

Two hours later, having insisted that they could not spend the night and had to return home through the Stargate, Rodney and John stepped back into Atlantis. Ingalt was beside himself with apologies for the misunderstanding but Rodney barely even heard him. Instead he felt a warmth flood through him, whispering its welcome and congratulations in the back of his mind.

Rodney glanced at John and caught him looking back, the world fading away until there was just the two of them alone in the gate room, just like in John's nightmare-dream from two years earlier. Except this time Rodney only had eyes for John, finding him hotter than any possible dream girl. All the feelings he had walled up came flooding back, along with half forgotten memories of needing only John when his mind was crumbling beneath the onslaught of the parasite.

 

The world came back with the sound of Woolsey's voice.

"Colonel? Doctor McKay? Was there a problem?"

Rodney blinked but could not look away from John until John broke eye contact.

"No problem," John stated softly, "Except... it appears we just got married."

Woolsey seemed taken aback for about four seconds before he cleared his throat. "Well. Fortunately, we have a policy covering Accidental Marriage that you and Doctor McKay can-."

"No. I don't want to..." His expression became earnest as he looked deeper into Rodney's eyes. "Rodney? Will you... stay married to me?"

Rodney thought of the bridges he had already burned in the past by putting his friendship with John before all others, suddenly understanding why Jennifer had kissed him sweetly goodbye and walked away. The whisper at the back of his mind grew louder, and with sudden clarity, he realized that John was all he had ever needed, from that very first meeting, almost as if it had been their destiny. Years of tension and confusion melted away as he looked into John's eyes and smiled.

"Yes."

END


End file.
